The long ride
by TicTacToe218
Summary: everyones pov on the journey to the hospital


**AUTHORS NOTE this is my second story please review because i wanna know how i did thanks so much xoxo tictactoe21**

* * *

Finn's POV

OMG this can't really be happening we thought we had this in the bag the day was going perfect. The audience had been all over us and just minutes after we had come off stage Quinn's water broke so now here I am carrying her with puck into the minivan with the rest of the glee club following. Why'd I have to be strongest I'd much rather not do this as it was so awkward, I had seen Mrs Fabray back stage and wondered why she had showed up after kicking her daughter out 6 or so months ago so I stood nearby pretending to fiddle with my tie while really checking to make sure Quinn was okay. You see I hadn't really gotten over her, yeah I had recently kissed Rachel but she was my distraction (sounds so mean I know!), anyway so there I was, just put Quinn down on a seat and Puck sat next to her when I went to get out and join Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing Hudson?" Rachel yelled when I got out "Uhh getting out so they can go to the hospital." Rachel had a massive scowl on her face "No way you have to be there it is important and probably means heaps to Quinn and Puck." Finn shrugged "Why would they I'm the ex boyfriend/best friend it would be awkward and you're not going either." Rachel sighed and folded her arms "I'm not going because someone has to see the results don't you think and maybe one day you and Puck will be friends again and this will be an experience you have to remember together!" Why was Rachel always so right? "Fine." I grumbled and hopped back in the van shutting the door as Gus the driver started the engine.

The ride was not smooth Quinn sat with her mom and Puck next to her as Mr Shue knelt in front of her. She kept screaming about the pain while her mom and Mr Shue comforted her and Puck just sat there looking scared. I couldn't blame him she was a scary sight! I looked around at everyone else. They murmured nervously and looked around the bus avoiding the ugly scene.

Poor Quinn I thought, she was going through so much pain and was probably so embarrassed with every one watching. I was so deep in thought about it all I hadn't noticed Mercedes come and sit beside me. I looked up in surprise and she gave a false smile.

"This must be doubly tough on you?" She asked I didn't know why she was talking to me we'd never been very close; "Yeah I think I'm actually glad I'm not in Puck's shoes though." We both glanced over to Puck who was looking awkward as Quinn screamed at him, Mercedes smiled "Yeah I see what you mean. I don't think any of us will want to have kids for a while." I sighed "I just feel so bad for Quinn you know, we may not be speaking but just think she went from Head of the school to the pregnant slut, but I still don't see why she had to take me down with her." I sighed, Mercedes eyebrows knitted into a frown "Finn I think glee is what brought you down the most and you should be kind of honoured she thought you would be the best dad for her child, she misses you Finn and you miss her it's funny because you two are the only ones who haven't noticed how much the other misses you." Mercedes had to be joking "First Quinn may have picked me but I wasn't the real dad and that would always matter to me and she doesn't miss me she is perfectly happy with my best friend, ex-best friend." We both glanced over Quinn had just gone from yelling at Puck to sobbing into her mother's arms, Mercedes sighed "Sure looks like it! And what about you are you happy with Rachel?" Couldn't she leave me alone to suffer? "WE KISSED so I would say yes now if you don't mind." Her mouth was so far open I think I could've put both my fists in there "Kissed?" She gasped but the conversation ended as we finally arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Mercedes' POV

Poor Quinn her water just broke and now we were all pilling into the minivan as she screamed in pain. I glanced around to see everyone else they were all looking nervous. I saw Finn he looked like he was complaining to Rachel. Poor guy he'd been through heaps, couldn't the baby have stayed for another week, to think of it how did Quinn manage to perform up there minutes before. I shuddered this wasn't my kind of thing.

Quinn was screeching in pain the whole ride yelling at Puck one minute (the poor guy) and then crying the next. I sat next to Kurt as usual but his conversation on Quinn's situation was why gay relationships were a lot better, as I stared around the room I saw Finn sitting at the back pail faced and alone, "be right back." I told Kurt as I stood up to go sit next to Finn. He didn't notice me for a while and was surprised when he looked up

"This must be doubly tough on you?" I noted trying to be polite to him, "Yeah I think I'm actually glad I'm not in Puck's shoes though." We both glanced over to Puck who was looking awkward as Quinn screamed at him, I smiled "Yeah I see what you mean. I don't think any of us will want to have kids for a while." Finn sighed "I just feel so bad for Quinn you know, we may not be speaking but just think she went from Head of the school to the pregnant slut, but I still don't see why she had to take me down with her." I frowned "Finn I think glee is what brought you down the most and you should be kind of honoured she thought you would be the best dad for her child, she misses you Finn and you miss her it's funny because you two are the only ones who haven't noticed how much the other misses you." Finn look doubtful, "First Quinn may have picked me but I wasn't the real dad and that would always matter to me and she doesn't miss me she is perfectly happy with my best friend, ex-best friend." We both glanced over Quinn had just gone from yelling at Puck to sobbing into her mother's arms, I sighed "Sure looks like it! And what about you are you happy with Rachel?"Did he not realise I was trying to be nice? "WE KISSED so I would say yes now if you don't mind." KISSED? My mouth dropped open. No this couldn't happen as soon as Quinn had had the baby I had told her Finn would go back with her, Now Rachel was going to ruin it, and she had a habit of ruining things "Kissed?" I gasped in disbelief but before he could reply we arrived at the hospital and all jumped up to rush to the emergency room.

* * *

Santana's POV

Uhh this is disgusting! Quinn's water broke all over the dressing room floor so now I'm sitting in the stupid minivan on my way to the emergency room. I wish Finn still thought it was his baby because then now I could be sitting next to Puck making out, and more. But instead I'm stuck next to Brittany. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love her she is my bestie, a lot better than what Quinn was but sometimes she can be a bit of an airhead. Like right now I look to my right and see her doing some breathing exercise thing like what they do in those birth classes. I shake my head as I try to go into my own thought but come to think of it all I can think about is Quinn. I think I'm actually thankful to this baby because without it I wouldn't be in the position of nearly head cheerio and top of the school instead of second but then again if it wasn't for this baby Quinn and I would still be best friends. No I can't think about that Quinn was never a good friend. I can't do this anymore I thought, I just have to face it Quinn was my best friend and I miss her like shit! As I glance over at her screaming in pain all the memories come flooding back. I first remember the day she fell off the top of the jungle gym in the first year at elementary school. That was the only other time I'd seen her scream in pain like this and that was because she had hit her head and broken her right arm. She had to get 7 stiches. The next memory was in our 3rd cheerleading practise. We were unexperienced yet Quinn was like an angel so graceful on top of the pyramid next to me but I was unsteady and I was sick. I remember needing to sneeze then suddenly falling through the air and landing hard on the ground. "Get up!" Miss Sylvester had yelled at me. Suddenly Quinn was there kneeling next to me, "FABRAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GET BACK UP ON THE PYRAMID AND GET YOUR FRIEND UP THERE TOO!" Quinn had sighed then given Miss Sylvester her famous death stare, "No." She said calmly "Santana is hurt just look at her leg it could be broken she needs medical attention." The whole squad had gasped and Quinn's sister who was a senior came over "Quinn what are you doing Miss Sylvester will kick you off." Elizabeth had exclaimed Quinn rolled her eyes as she helped me up carefully "Well Santana is injured and if Miss Sylvester doesn't like it she can suck it up." She helped me into the first aid room and waited till my mum came to take me to the doctors. Then every night after school she came to visit until I was better. The next and last memory I had before we arrived was in our first week as sophomores when Quinn was elected head cheerio. I had been so proud of her but also so jealous, ever since then nothing had been the same. Maybe one day I could gain the courage to apologise but who really knows I mean I'm not really the mean slut it's all just an act because I believe in hiding true feelings. It makes you stronger, I've never apologised ever, accept once to Quinn but before I could think of that I was at the hospital and I don't know why I'm re-thinking it now who does know why we think anything anyway?

* * *

Puck's POV

HOLY SHIT! I'm never having sex again! That was my first thought when Quinn started screaming, I've had time to rethink that and maybe I'll just make sure that the girl uses the morning after pill. Anyway we'd just come off stage after performing and everyone was really happy saying we'd won. I was happy to I mean I'd love to see the look on that Jesse punks face when he hears how good we were. I was chatting up Santana as usual we were planning on having a little celebration afterwards when suddenly Britt came running over looking worried, "B, I'm busy what's wrong?" Santana had grumbled but Brittany ignored her for like the first time ever and looked at me her eyes wide "Quinn's having the baby, I think." She said "You think?" I muttered but then I looked around to see everyone over at the couch in a huddle Quinn nowhere to be seen. I ran over and Britt followed with Santana muttering to herself she may be good in bed but god could she be a bitch. I pushed my way through the small crowd, I was right Quinn was sitting there she had one hand on her stomach and was squeezing her mom's hand with the other. Her eyes were closed tight and Mr Shue was on the other side of her with his phone out. "There gonna be to long we'll have to take the minivan!" Mr Shue sounded worried as he spoke, he glanced up "Puck, Finn you are our strongest think you can carry Quinn to the minivan. I glanced at Finn he looked as if he was about to cry, poor guy wish Quinn had just started off with the truth, then at least he wouldn't be in as much pain but then again Quinn is probably in more pain. "PUCK HURRY THE FU," "come on Puck we don't want a baby born here." Quinn started but when Mr Shue figured what she was going to say cut her off. I lifted Quinn up on the count of three and hurriedly carried her out to the car. It wasn't for her sake that I hurried it was for Finn's. I was so glad I had shaved the remaining of my hair because I think Finn might have a few bald patches, she tried with the back of my neck but didn't work well. When Gus finally started the van and drove off I started to wish that I was in Rachel's position or any ones but mine! Quinn was screaming and I felt so sorry and guilty. Me, Puck actually felt guilty! Quinn didn't help, yelling how this was my fault and then crying out in pain making me feel so bad. I just told her to think of the beautiful baby she would get at the end, I think that's what actually kept her going It certainly made me survive!

* * *

Brittany's POV

Okay so I was kind of confused when I saw the water on the floor because I thought Quinn had wet herself but she told me only babies did that when I confessed to still wetting the bed last year. Then Finn said the baby was coming so I went and told Puck, thought he might want to know because he was the dad or something. When we were in the van I tried to help by doing the breathing exercises they do in movies. I tried to get Santana to join but she wouldn't, she can be like that sometimes but I don't like writing about that in this diary because my cat might tell her, she likes to read my diary when I'm at cheerio's practise. I didn't know who it was at first but then my sister Jaime told me she'd seen Santana 2 (my cat) sneaking into my room each time I was at cheerio's practise. Jaime had smirked; I didn't find it funny though because my private thoughts were in there! I tried locking my Cat in the hat with my duck (Santana 3) but when I got back my diary was once again open and on my bed but Santana 2 was still in the hat. Anyway what was I talking about again because you see sometimes I forget these things, like my middle name, what was it again?

* * *

Kurt's POV

Well done Quinn, you picked the perfect moment to decide to have the baby didn't you! Just after we get of stage at Regionals and now we don't even get to watch V.A perform. I guess it's better than having it on stage that would be embarrassing! This is why gay relationships are so much better is what I recon! You can't get prego, I explained this to Mercedes for most of the drive to the hospital but I think she got bored because suddenly she went to talk to Finn. Ahhhh Finn the man of my dreams. Even after my dad yelled at him I know he was just angry and I forgive him completely. This must be especially hard on him, I don't see why he didn't turn to guys after that. I think sadly Rachel was right because they are kind of an item now. She was the 2nd, this is depressing me I think I'll just stop talking/thinking now. That's better. Anyway as we were getting out of the van I got the wheelchair as Puck and Finn lifted her into it I whispered words of confidence to both Puck and Quinn, a simple good luck and a kiss on the head (the kiss was for Quinn) she gave a well what was meant to be a grateful smile turned out like a grimace of pain.

* * *

Mike POV

Poor Quinn she's having the kid right now right here I feel so sorry for her. I would be so embarrassed; I think I might give her a speech of how brave she was later. Or maybe not. I'm not that brave, I kind of have a crush on Quinn Fabray. We used to be best friends in preschool but we drifted apart as we got older. Our parents are really good friends and my mom always talked about her being a disgrace after she got pregnant and told me I should stay away. I don't like my mom very much or Quinn's or our dad's. I was actually the first person Quinn told that she was pregnant. She had called me crying late one night saying she had a problem. Ten minutes later she was in my arms crying and I was rubbing her back telling her it was okay. She never really been a bitch that she made out she was she just wanted to make it through high school, which I totally understand, she was the only one who knew I danced for ten years, but she never told a soul. We've always been best friends but know she's stopped the bitch act at school I like her more than that but she has Puck and Beth why would she need or want me even as a friend anymore?

* * *

Matt's POV

Well I've never known Quinn on a personal level so it was quite awkward for me. I knew her and Mike were close friends so I tried to comfort him. He hated seeing her in any pain at all and this was terrible for him. I knew he wanted to go up to her and hold her hand, rub her back and tell her it was going to be okay but nobody really knew of their friendship and they liked to keep it that way so he sat next to me his face pale and hands clenched.

* * *

Tina POV

"Well how amusing this day turned out to be" Artie joked. "Artie this isn't funny can't you see how much pain Quinn is in, the poor thing." I yelled at Artie, "No I can't because I find looking at her most disturbing." I sighed Artie could be so arrogant at times. "Stop with the jokes Artie and man up if you want us to be an item you got to make some changes." I felt mean using that card but this wasn't funny and I felt dead sorry for Quinn!

* * *

Arties POV

"Well how amusing this day turned out to be" I joked. "Artie this isn't funny can't you see how much pain Quinn is in, the poor thing." Tina yelled at me, "No I can't because I find looking at her most disturbing."Tina sighed, god she needed to get a sense of humour! "Stop with the jokes Artie and man up if you want us to be an item you got to make some changes." I went silent that wasn't nice of her I wasn't joking I couldn't look at Quinn. We were nearly always paired to dance together although now I often go with Tina and Quinn goes with Kurt but if I ever had to dance with her again I knew this image would be all I could see, or even if I ever had to face her.

* * *

Mr Shue's POV

Poor Quinn she did such a great job at sectionals and Regionals now especially considering her 'condition'. I would have given her a lot more solos if it wasn't for Rachel making something stupid up about it hurting the baby. Rachel was a handful! Quinn was a favourite of mine. I had few favourites actually only 2 which were Quinn and her ex-boyfriend Finn. The reason Quinn was my favourite was because she went from top of school to bottom the whole school had seen her stomach grow they'd bullied and laughed at her and seen her cry but she continued to hold her head high and never gave up even when the truth came out or when she was kicked off of the cheerleading squad and out of her home, she made a simple mistake and this was the price she had to pay and she knew and accepted it with only the slightest of complaint, I think some other glee club members should experience how she has had to live for the last few months because they may be minorities but most of them just complain about it. The strange thing is that I liked her when she was just the popular girl in my Spanish class. She reminded me of my wife but I think maybe even a better version (if that was possible was what I thought at first) she was popular but she still tried hard and took in all the advice I gave her to improve on her Spanish. Finn was a favourite because he reminded me of a younger me (hopefully he wouldn't lead the same path as he already half had (long story)) Anyway seeing Quinn like this meant a lot to me and it got me thinking. Beth was going to be mine if my ex had had her way but what would she have done if this had happened just pretended to go into labour too, seeing Quinn in the pain she was in also reminded me of the time in the living room when we had been practising breathing exercises (not Quinn, Terri) it was hard for me and put me in a funk the only thing that pulled me out was looking at poor Quinn, puck (the father) and Finn (as I said long story) I could think about this later all I had to do now was help Quinn in any way possible.

* * *

Quinn's POV

OH MY GOD the pain was so bad, really, really bad. Like so bad that I wouldn't ever complain about period pains again I swear! Not even the embarrassment of the past 9 months could be as bad as this. I thought this was God's way of punishing me but why I'd been punished enough, I'd lost everything my best friend, my captaincy and leadership, boyfriend, figure. Even if I could have kept one of those things I would've been happy but I was stripped of everything and now my selfish mother decided she wanted me back. A bit late for that you've done your permanent damage but to make you happy I will come back. I don't want anyone else to go through as much pain as I have even my dad, I don't really want to speak about him right now, or ever for that fact. I'm just happy Beth is in this world with a loving mother even if Rachel berry is her new sister.


End file.
